


swimmingly

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crying, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Men Crying, Out of Character, Teen Angst, Triggers, Tumblr: otpprompts, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Dan finds Phil - and soon enough, his safe haven - in a pond late at night.





	swimmingly

**Author's Note:**

> let me apologize for this now bc this was written in early februrary 2018 and my writing style (and ability) has grown so much since then, but i was cleaning out my wattpad drafts and thought it deserved to be posted here, since most of my phan stuff is on here anyways. i really have no clue if this is in character at this point bc i really only watch d&p on their gaming channel and even then it's just for the sims 4. :,) couldn't leave dil like that.  
> this is based off of a post on otpprompts. you can find it [here.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/154585420051/imagine-person-a-is-a-merperson-and-person-b-is-a)  
> 

"You know what, I'm sick of this! I'm leaving this hell!" Dan screamed at his parents, clutching a bag in hand. "Goodbye." And with that, he stormed out of the house into the cold night, slamming the door behind him.

He found himself running to a park he used to go to all the time as a child. Dan sat down next to a large stream, sticking his feet into the water. He put his head in his hands and started to cry.

A head unexpectedly stuck out of the water. It was a seemingly curious boy with a midnight black fringe and bright blue eyes with hints of green and yellow, and he surprisingly was shirtless for reasons Dan couldn't figure out. He rose out of the water and put his hand on Dan's knee. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. Dan looked at him and shook his head. The boy started rubbing circles into his knee. "Do you want to talk about it, possibly?" he asked.

And Dan found himself opening up to the shirtless stranger in the stream about everything: his parents, his school life, his endless battles in his own head. And the stranger listened to every word he said, nodding to show his understanding. Dan finished with a shaky breath, tears still running down his cheeks. A thumb reached up and wiped a stray tear away. It was the stranger. "Don't cry," he told Dan, a bit commanding, but more caring that anything.

"I don't even know your name!" Dan said, frustrated.

"Phil," the boy whispered timidly.

"Oh. Sorry Phil."

"You're fine, I understand."

"Can we be friends, Phil?"

"Of course we can, Dan."

Dan found himself pretty much living in the park. He'd brought all his school supplies from home, so he could go to school without any hindrances. Every night, he'd walk over to the stream - honestly, it was more of a river, but what's the difference - and talk to Phil. Why Phil was always in the water, he didn't know, but he found no problem with it.

One night, Dan came running over to Phil's spot - their spot - crying like he had the night they met. He could barely see a faint teal object move into the river, but he paid no mind. He sat on the riverbank and sobbed, Phil coming out of the water and soothingly rubbing his thigh like he always did. "H-h-he's c-coming," Dan sobbed. "Oh f-fuck Phil I-I'm g-g-gonna die.." Before Phil could even fathom what was going on, a big man burst from the shadows behind Dan. Phil dove into the water. Dan was now alone. It was his dad, obviously extremely drunk. "The fuck, you disgrace, why are you here?" he slurred, causing Dan to tremble in fear. Without any warning, Dan was arbitrarily pushed into the river. The water was murky as all get out, and Dan felt his grasp on air slipping. Something, or someone, rather, grabbed him from behind and pulled him up onto a part of the bank Dan had never been before. "Oh my god, please be okay, please Dan, don't drown on me!" a voice cried. Dan knew that voice.

It was Phil.

Dan opened his eyes to see a very distraught Phil cowering over him, eyes full of fear and black hair soaked. "Phil..." he muttered.

"Oh, thank god you're alive, I thought you'd drowned!" Phil said, eyes lighting up like firecrackers. Dan took this as an opportunity to see the boy's body. He'd only seen up to his shoulders until now, and Dan was curious as to why. Phil's skin was pale and looked soft. This wasn't anything new; his face was the same shade. The real shocker was his legs. Phil didn't quite have legs. His torso faded into a glossy turquoise fish-like tail. Dan found it quite astonishing, really. Phil, however, noticed Dan's eyes wandering and practically threw himself into the water. "I... um..." Phil started to leave, but Dan called him back. "Phil, if this is about your body, it's fine!" he called out. "It doesn't bother me! You're still the same Phil I met that night long ago!"

Phil looked at him appreciatively. "R-r-really?" Dan nodded. Phil's eyes started watering, and he swam back. "That's... that's the kindest thing anyone's said to me, Dan."

Dan took Phil's hand in his, smiling. "Can I see? I mean, if you aren't okay with it-"

"Uh, yeah. I-I'm fine with it." Phil's hands were visibly shaky, but he raised his tail out of the water. Dan quietly gasped. His glimmering tail could easily be compared to the stars in the sky. Dan let his jaw drop in awe. "It's..," he began.

"Horrible? Appalling? A monstrosity?"

"Beautiful."

It was Phil's turn to cry now. He clung onto Dan's leg and wept. Dan stroked his raven hair soothingly. Everything was going to be okay, at least for the moment.


End file.
